Shantae
"Whew! Life as a Half-Genie is hard work!" Shantae is the titular heroine of the game franchise bearing her name. She is a member of RPGenie, and originally joined Lucina, and later Terra Branford, to put an end to the New Witch Order and their mischief. She and the rest of RPGenie are the former Gurl Co-Op Champions. In the Shantae Franchise A young half-genie charged with protecting the fishing port of Scuttle Town, Shantae's strong sense of justice nonetheless propels her into action, usually to put a stop to what ever vile scheme her arch-nemesis Risky Boots is plotting. Her main form of offense is using her magically endowed ponytail as a crude whip; in addition, she is capable of transforming into various creatures, such as a monkey, an elephant, and a spider, via the use of her magical belly dances. After remaining out of action for up to seven years, Shantae returned to the forefront of gaming with multiple titles, including the upcoming Shantae: Half-Genie Hero, which was kickstarted by the fans. In VGCW 'Season 2: Kickstarted' Fresh from Scuttle Town, the Half-Genie Hero made her post-Kickstarter debut on September 25th against Sindel in a hard fought match. Sindel strong and threw out attack after attack, but slowly the momentum changed to Shantae's favor. Even when Sindel hits not one, but two Widow's Peak neckbreakers during the match, She can't keep the half genie down for the three count and after a series of Michelle Obama rolls, Shantae pulls off a rollup three-count that surprises even herself! A magical debut, indeed. After not appearing for more than 2 months, Shantae returned in the December 5th stream in a match against Morrigan Aensland. Shantae proved quite dominant in her match, landing a plethora of powerful attacks and eventually badly wounding Morrigan. Despite this, Morrigan showed great tenacity and refused to be pinned or submitted despite several attempts. Having to find a more unorthodox rhythm to get the win beyond her standard genie magic, Shantae eventually channeled a portion of her elephant transformation to gain the strength to spear Morrigan harshly through the barricade. It proved enough, as Morrigan was out cold and thus unable to make the ten-count, and the Half-Genie Hero magicked up another win. Season 3-4: A Risky Alliance After her fight with Morrigan, Shantae suffered a string of losses, losing a Six-Woman Elimination match, losing to Bayonetta and losing in the VGCW vs. WWE match in a close fight against Summer Rae. Soon, the newcomer Lucina came to speak with her before a match between them regarding the actions of the nWo, whose members included Gruntilda, Sindel and Bayonetta. Lucina felt that the nWo was a threat, and wanted to put together a group to combat them. Since Shantae had fought Bayonetta, she thought she might help her out. Shantae agreed, so long as the nWo turned out to be an actual threat. Lucina and Shantae fought their match afterwards, and Lucina won in a close fight. Both wrestlers shook hands afterwards, and a new stable to fight the nWo was created. Lucina and Shantae came out to fight the nWo at Breakdown IV, with Terra Branford eventually joining them in their fight. However, the match didn't really live up to the hype, and the nWo quite handily beat the newly formed RPGenie. Not the best debut for a rising tag team, but there were more opportunites to prove themselves on the way. 'Season 5: Dance Through the Danger!' Shantae herself had another match to take on herself soon, as she took part in a Fatal 4-Way Elimination match. Due to technical difficulties, no one else bothered coming out after Shantae did, so she was left dancing for the audience until this was fixed, before having to do her intro all over again. During the fight itself, the fight was back-and-forth often, but the dominant fighters appeared to be Shantae and Faith. So it made sense that they would be the final two left. Faith let loose a flurry of offence, and appeared the clear superior. However, Shantae was waiting for the perfect chance to counter, and when she found it, she took it, launching a flip of the turnbuckle and putting Faith away with an Elephant Slam, getting a big win for herself after many months. This strong victory gave Shantae good momentum to go into the Co-Op Tag Team Contendership Tournament qualifier. They fought 18 Volts, and Shantae clearly felt empowered by her win over the Tag Team Champion beforehand as she fought like a genie possessed. She was just able to beat back the strong Lightning and win the qualifier. In the tournament itself, Shantae and Lucina were on impeccable form, taking down all in their path. They even managed to get revenge against the New Witch Order in the finals, and earn the contenders shot. Sadly, it wasn't enough to stop Bayonetta from interfering with the match in a final act of revenge with her pesky Witch Time, and Shantae got frozen stiff for a portion of the fight. In the end, whether this made a difference or not, RPGenie lost the match. Still Alive were happy to take a rematch after they found out the nWo had interfered. A fight was booked for Breakdown F.I.V.E, and RPGenie had another shot at earning the gold. Before that, they fought against Double Dash!! during the Halloween special, with Bayonetta seemingly interfering once again. They ended up losing, but their momentum was not too harmed. Shantae also had a singles fight in a case of double booked that worked out very well for her. She faced the formerly tag team exclusive wrestler, Ema Skye, but Ema was unable to keep up with Shantae's agile moves, and was handily defeated. Breakdown F.I.V.E.: The Half-Genie Champion Shantae was double booked for Breakdown F.I.V.E. Her victories in singles matches had granted her a place in the Casualette Contenders match. After a tough struggle, it was Shantae who emerged the winner, and she earned a chance to win the Casualette Belt from Sindel. Later, she and Lucina came out to face Still Alive in a rematch. It was a long, brutal fight that saw Lucina taking the majority of Still Alive's finishers. However, each time Lucina seemed down for the count, Shantae would be there to break the pin. Lucina was able to hold off Faith while Shantae pulled out her finest moves on the Double Champion, Chell. She busted out The Magic Dance, and Chell was down for the 3. Shantae had managed to pin the champion of the company, win the Co-op Belt, AND win the Casuelette contendership all on the same night. The fans roared in adulation, and her momentum is higher than literally anyone's else as she goes into the new year. 'Season 6: Shantae and the Edenian's Curse' While things calmed down for a while now that the New Witch Order was no longer a problem, Shantae had no time to relax; deciding to invoke the Freebird Rule, she handed over her Gurl Co-Op Championship belt to Terra so that she could defend the title in place of her while she contends for the Casualette Championship against Sindel. Confronting her backstage, Sindel knocked her in the back of the head with her belt, knocking her unconscious, proclaiming she was no longer to be considered a joke, and that she... will die. Despite this attack, Shantae recovered in time to wish Lucina & Terra good luck right before their Title Defence. Record Gallery SHE'S MY RESCUE GIRL.png|Shantae's Halloween alternate outfit 13-Hit Combo.gif|Her style is kick.